


Distraction

by RecordRewind



Series: The Logged Off Snippets [1]
Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the pure boredom that gets him in the end. With the Player gone for almost two weeks the Batter finds himself at loss on how to continue his sacred mission past their latest achievement (obtaining a necktie). In the while, Zacharie's remarks grow from vaguely suggestive to little less than an overt "Let's fuck already!", and the Batter's reaction to them from taken aback to increasingly interested in spite of himself.  And what else he can do to spend the time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jerkin_off

It's the pure boredom that gets him in the end. With the Player gone for almost two weeks the Batter finds himself at loss on how to continue his sacred mission past their latest achievement (obtaining a necktie). 

In the while, Zacharie's remarks grow from vaguely suggestive to little less than an overt "Let's fuck already!", and the Batter's reaction to them from taken aback to increasingly interested in spite of himself. 

And what else he can do to spend the time? Without the Player to issue the command he can't travel back to the Nothingness, the specters here avoid him like plague, and so does Japhet, so he can't fight. The Add-Ons are a trusted but, well, unreactive company. Going to the library to read the few real books makes the Elsens nervous, riding the rollercoaster has kind of grown old after four days of doing that non-stop (but he still likes it), and the pedalos after two. 

So, the Batter capitulates and goes looking for the merchant and the distraction he can provide.

Boredom and lack of alternatives aren't exactly something to feel proud of, but that doesn't stop Zacharie from acting smug at his “victory” as he in turn has the Batter wait for him into his office in the park, as he finishes scribbling some notes. The pure man interrupts his pacing around the room to glance the papers, each of them showing lines of apparently random numbers.

"What are those?" he asks.

"Meaningless junk. I tell the clerks to copy them and compare their copies. It gives them something to do and the repetition tranquilizes them." Zacharie puts down the pen. "I'm done now. So..." He turns around on his chair, elbows leaning on the armrests, fingers joined. "What is that you wanted?"

The Batter glares at him, which only adds to Zacharie's amusement. He can see the other is getting worked up already. Once come to peace with the fact he actally wants to have sex with the merchant he's probably set on the task with the same single-mindedness he applies to everything else. 

Zacharie leans to press a button on the desk. A small door opens in the wall behind it, and he makes a gesture towards the opening.

"After you."

The Batter enters, and Zacharie follows.

The room is basic but still better furnished than most of the housing around there. A table and two chair, a wardrobe, a couple of chests. But it's the bed, large enough to comfortably accommodate two people, that really sets it apart from the other residences in the Zone, and the Batter's attention is clearly drawn to it. He glances at Zacharie, the corner of his lip slightly pointing up.

“I grow bored too,” Zacharie shrugs. “And some Elsens can be so cute, won't you agree?” He goes to the bedside table and pulls a small tube from a drawer.

“Sometimes I find myself wishing for something more... energetic, though. A sportsman like yourself will understand.” He throws the Batter a pointed glance, then he turns his back to him and pulls the sweater off his head, readjusting the tilted mask quickly before turning to face the Batter again. He slips off his shoes and unzips his pants.

The Batter's gaze trails over Zacharie's pale skin, from his waist to his bony collarbone. He quickly looks down, getting his hands busy with taking off his cap and placing it on the table, and pulling off his own tunic. When he looks up again, he finds Zacharie completely naked and kneeling on the bed, his already quite hard erection bobbing between his thighs. The merchant chuckles at the other man's staring, as he uncorks the tube.

“Looks like it's been a while since you saw some naked skin that's not your own.”

“It is.” The Batter says quietly. “I can't even remember the last time I touched another. Trying to remember... hurts.” He shakes his head, as if chasing away some unpleasant thought, and when he looks at Zacharie again he is smirking. “For all your looking nonchalant, you look quite eager. I feel flattered.”

Zacharie holds his gaze as he pours a generous amount of lube on his hand. He reaches behind his back with his slicked fingers. His hips tilt forward a little and he moans. 

He eyes the Batter's reaction as he finger-fucks himself, rocking just a little as he pushes two fingers in and out, slowly. It's... satisfying to say the least. The Batter's gaze is glued to Zacharie's crotch.

“Now you are the flatterer. You'll make me blush.” The masked man says. “So. Do you plan to stay there and watch or...” He scissors his fingers, pushes a little deeper. “...aah... you actually want to help?”

That sweeps the Batter out of his reverie. The man pulls off his black undershirt with a swift motion, gracing Zacharie with the view of rippling, well-toned abs, then he kicks off his boots. He walks forward and leans on one knee on the bed, watches Zacharie as if considering something. To the merchant it seems like the purifier either doesn't know how to proceed or is wondering if Zacharie is really sure, if he will be able to take this, him. Zacharie very much hopes it's the second. He almost whispers “Try me...”

The Batter places one hand on Zacharie's hip, the other ghosts over his chest, almost brushes his chin. He looks at the toad mask.

“Won't you take this off?”

“Not bored enough yet for that. Is that a problem?”

The Batter shrugs and leans to kiss Zacharie's neck. He grab's a handful of his hair, pulling his head back and baring his throat, licks the skin. Zacharie brings his arms up to wrap them around the other man's shoulders, pulls him closer, and the next moment he is pinned down with his back against the mattress, the Batter's weight covering him, pressing onto him. 

Zacharie groans in frustration and reaches to unbutton the other's pants, frees his hard cock, but before he can give it a good stroke the Batter catches his wrists into his hand, holds them up and away as he pulls back a little, pushes his pants down his thighs and rubs on his erection. Zacharie whines. “You're a tease.”

“That's rich, coming from you. Turn over.” The Batter's voice is strained, and that's good. Zacharie does as he's told, he turns so that he's on all four, lowers his chest to the mattress and wiggles his slicked ass to the man.

“Come on, don't make me beg...”

The Batter doesn't make him say that twice, he grabs his hips, and Zacharie feels the hard head probing the muscles around his hole, stretching them. He closes his eyes, trying to relax. As lubed as he is, his muscles still fight against the intrusion.

“You're tight.” The Batter groans. He stops, less than half-way in. Zacharie doesn't feel pain yet, just discomfort. He tries to push himself back, take more of the Batter, but the strong hands on his hips keep him still.

“I'm... ahh... not used to being in this position. Don't worry, I won't break.”

“I don't want this to hurt.”

Zacharie almost laughs out loud. “You're a big softie. Color me surprised. And touched.” His voice is strained too by now. He either wants the pressure in ass to disappear or to go all the way in, fill him to the core. “Don't give me that, it won't hurt for long. But if you don't fuck me right now, I swear _I_ will be the one to hurt you. Badl—AAH!”

Zacharie wails in pain-pleasure as the Batter buries himself into him. The man stills again, wraps his arms around Zacharie's waist and pressed his face on the back of his neck, his breath tickling Zacharie's scalp.

The merchant feels him pull back and push in again, his insides burn, alive with sensation. The Batter sets a slow pace, he growls, swears into Zacharie's skin. So much for purity. Zacharie forces himself not to touch his own dick, he wants this to last. So he balls up his fists, holding onto the sheet, and he moans, drool drips from his lips and pools in the inside of his mask, he urges the Batter to go harder, faster... 

Then the Batter pulls himself out completely.

The rush of emptiness makes Zacharies cry out. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ he thinks, he almost turns to yell that aloud, but before he can do that the Batter makes him roll over on his back, grabs his ass and pushes it up. Zacharie's cock bobs, leaves a trail of precum over his belly. He pulls his knees up and spread his thighs wide for the Batter, and this time his cock fills Zacharie up to the hilt.

Zacharie holds onto the Batter's biceps as he thrusts, still slow, almost maddening so, but the masked man can feel every thrust up his spine and inside his dick, he's not even touching himself yet it's like his balls and dick are being stroked on the inside. He has never been fucked this deep and it's _glorious_. The pleasure grows to be so unwavering, so intense, he doesn't even realize he's coming until his seed is dripping on his chest. The Batter only has to keep on thrusting to milk him dry. 

The Batter is clenching his teeth, and Zacharie realizes he's trying to slow down. He pushes himself up, grabs the back of the other man's neck and pulls his face down so that the mask presses against his ear.

“Don't you... dare to stop!” Zacharie pants. “I want your cum inside my ass, I want you to fill it till I'm _leaking_ , and then some more!” He lets himself fall back down, his hands to each side of his head, he bares himself open as much as he can. “ _Mark_ me...”

The Batter's growl is animalistic, his fingers dig into Zacharie's hips hard enough to bruise, and this time he pounds into him without holding back _anything_. Zacharie's lax body rocks with each quickening thrust. The Batter flattens his right hand on his chest, rubs Zacharie's own cum around. 

The merchant reaches to grab the hand, pulls it. Sneaks the fingers under his mask and against his lips. 

Presses his wet tongue against them. It's all it takes to send the Batter over the edge.

The Batter screams hoarsely as he comes, hunched over the other man, his seed shooting deep inside just as Zacharie asked.

The man manages to keep himself propped up only a second more, then he falls over Zacharie's body, moaning. He slips out, pulling a thin trail of semen from Zacharie's ass, and the merchant moans at the release. They catch their breath together.

“Not bad for a momentary distraction, I would say...” Zacharie mumbles at last. “Not good enough to get a discount next time you need to buy something... but we can say you tried. You get a golden star.”

“Shut up,” the Batter groans. He manages to push himself up and leans to place a kiss over the mask. Under it, Zacharie's lips are smiling.


End file.
